PhantOpera
by Yaraslava Rada
Summary: Hogwarts gets to put on a rendition of a classic: The Phantom of the Opera. But just what is Harry hiding?


The beginning of Harry's Fifth year started out as any other. The train ride was, as per usual, very nice with the usual exception of the bi-annual Annoy-the-Boy-Who-Lived session with Malfoy. Nothing told Harry this year would be any different then any other. But like in most stories the beginning IS a little slow.

The start-of-the-year feast was as fantastic as ever. The food was wonderful, Snape glared, Umbridge was proclaimed the Defense teacher and she interrupted Dumbledore's speech, yep it was a pretty 'normal' start to his Fifth year. But after the feast there was one minor change.

"Everyone! I know you must be stuffed and tired but I have one more announcement. This year we will be performing a play. The heads of houses have agreed on 'The Phantom of the Opera'! Any student interested in trying out should sign-up in their respective common rooms under the part they wish to try for. Remember, there are a limited amount of parts but the background characters are just as important as the Main Characters. Not to mention we wish for the students to design the stage. I encourage everyone to pick a part and try out. You will all find scripts on your beds. Try-outs will be held Tuesday after dinner. The day we will perform for your parents is two days before Halloween. Now with that being said, Good Night!"

"So Harry are you going to try out?" Ron asks as they head up to the common room.

"Naw, I want to focus on studying this year." He says glancing at Ron from the corner of his eye. "Why? Are you going to try out?"

"Well, I was thinking about it. I want to be 'the guy that gets the girl' so to speak. Is there a part like that in the play?"

"Yeah. You'd want to check out Monsieur le Vicomment de Changy, Roul."

"How'd you know the character Harry?" Hermione asks coming up behind them.

"Oh I just do. So are you going to try out Hermione?" He asks smoothly.

"I'd Love to be Christine. Witty and popular."

"Good luck, G'night Hermione" Harry says stalking up to his dorm. "Christine, witty? Not in this play she isn't..." He mumbles to himself as he and Ron get ready for bed.

Once the lights are out he undoes the charm on his clothes and gets out his invisibility cloak. He quickly heads to the grounds where a shadow waits for him on the steps. With a flick of his cloak it vanishes. Just past the wards on the castle a small pop would be heard had anyone be around to hear it.

"How does this sound?

Dear Albus Percival Brian Wilfric Dumbledore,

I do hope this letter finds you in good health. By now we've heard about your Hogwarts Rendition of "The Phantom of the Opera" and we at the MMOT find it only fitting that we invite you, your students and staff to see us perform on All Hallows Eve. The tickets are of course at my expense. I do hope to see you, your students and all of your staff there.

Your Faithful Benefactor,

O.G."

"Perfect. I'll send it in the morning."

"Great, thanks for agreeing with this."

"No problem, I owe you. What's a few hundred tickets in a charmed section or twenty?"

The next morning at breakfast a large black raven landed with a letter to the Headmaster. A shocked look crosses his face as he reads further along. With a sweeping gesture and a 'sonorous' the hall silences.

"It is my pleasure to announce that the entire Hogwarts student and staff has been invited to a professional performance of the Phantom of the Opera by the Muggle and Magical Opera Troupe. It is set for Halloween exactly. I must have all guardians' permission before you will be permitted to attend. That is all. Thank you." He says before sitting down to try and enjoy his breakfast but it was obvious to everyone he was distracted by the letter. Finally McGonnagal got upset at him and snatched the letter from him before reading it for herself. She gasps at the Signature.

"Albus! Why didn't you tell them we were invited by the Phantom personally?" She asks indignant. The hall goes silent before a rush of chatter flies between them.

Harry can't contain a smirk and he hopes no one sees. Unfortunately for him two people did see his uncharacteristic smirk slip. One was the shadow from the night before; the Other tried to put it off as anticipation.

Tuesday came quicker then Harry had thought. Harry used the excuse that he couldn't sing to get out of having to try out.

The next morning everyone who tried out for the play gathers around the "Bully-tin Board" in the Common Rooms. Several shouts of joy pervade throughout the castle and as he looks along he smiles at the sight of so much cheer in these dark times.

MAIN CAST:

Phantom - Draco Malfoy

Christine - Hermione Granger

Roul - Ron Weasley

Carlotta - Ginny Weasley

Meg - Cho Chang

Mme Giry - Susan Bones

Firmin - Blaze Zambini

Andre - Fred Weasley

Piangi - Zacharias Smith

Ginny was nervous. She couldn't believe she got the part she wanted. But ever since Tom invaded her mind she hadn't been good at memorization...She was going to have a lot of trouble memorizing an entire script! She decided then and there that she would go out each night and practice. She only had till October 29th!

It was on one of these outing trips about a week after they were assigned their parts when something different happened.

"It's useless trying to appease me! You're only saying this to please me! Sign-or-e, e vero? Non, non, non vo-glio i-dire! Lasci-Lassciatome-no no...uhn. I'll never get this right! Why does she have to speak Italian in the middle of-"

"Why so silent good messieurs? Did you think that I had left you for good?" The voice trails down the hall quiet and muffled from one of the rooms just around the corner. She quickens her pace, that voice wasn't Draco. Draco couldn't sing to save his life.

"Have you missed me good Monsieur's? I have written you an Opera! Here I bring the finished Score. Don Juan Triumphant!" The voice continued to sing. Stupid Slytherin probably bought everyone to not try out for the Phantom if this voice was anything to go by. She crouches in front of the door and peaks in the keyhole but there was no one in the room!

"I advise you to comply-my instructions should be clear, Remember-there are worse things then a shattered chandelier-Miss Weasley, please don't crouch at the door, come in, come in!" The voice says and it startles her so badly she falls back on her back, as the door swings open.

"Phantom?" She asks gathering all her Gryffindor courage as she steps into the room.

"Yes Miss Weasley?" The voice asks sounding from right behind her. She spins around only to see no one there. "Don't be frightened. Miss Weasley. If Erik wanted you harmed, you would already be on the way to the Hospital Wing," He says with a laugh that chills her to the bones. "Is there anything Erik can do for Miss Weasley? Is there a particular reason you came down here?" It took a moment for her to realize he was talking about himself.

"I was practicing my lines, sir..."

"Well, Mme Carlotta. Let us hear it."

"It's not very good sir..."

"Well...?"

"It's useless trying to appease me! You're only saying this to please me! Sign-or-e, i vero? Non, non, non vo-glio i-dire-"

"No, no, no... My dear Miss Weasley! Your voice is very good. You are hitting the notes but your accent is atrocious, you have all the wrong air about you!" He says chastising but not harshly. She blushes in chagrin. "You must remember that she is Italian. She has an Italian accent. Also she is the star of ALL of the plays she has preformed recently. She is very famous and now a note sent to her that tells her this young upstart is going to take her place again! You must put emotions into your voice, don't just sing Carlotta's part BECOME Carlotta, YOU are Carlotta. Try again.."

Ginny was surprised when the Voice mentioned the time a while later, it was well past curfew! Ooh, her brothers would be so upset, well, more proud then upset. Besides it wasn't their business what she did as long as she didn't lose any house points.

"May I return here?" She asks before she leaves.

"You may, ONLY on Tuesday, Wednesday, or Saturday Nights. Erik will never see you or any others here any other times otherwise Erik will become mad. And even Erik cannot control Erik when he is angry." The voice says his voice chilling over at the end.

"Of course sir."

"Run along Miss Weasley. Erik will keep the ghosts and professors busy for you." He says flatly.

"Thank you sir. I'll be back Saturday."

"Erik bids you goodbye now Miss Weasley." He says before she feels him leave. She sighs and treks to Gryffindor tower.

True to his word Ginny didn't run into any issues on the way there.

Later the next week, after a few sessions with the Phantom, at practice several people asked Ginny how she became so good. She figured it wouldn't hurt so she told them the story of the Phantom in the dungeons, only leaving out that she was out past curfew.

That night several students go to the room to either get help or to prove Ginny wrong.

"I am disappointed." The Voice says from all around the room. It feels as though he is disappointed in all of them. "I thought She would have been more discrete about the whole affair but I guess Gryffindors aren't known for their subtly." He says and everyone can hear the insult in his tone. "None of you will return to Erik's domain." Was the last thing they hear before they all pass-out.

The Headmaster becomes worried when several students from the play miss breakfast but all is answered when he looks up to see how the weather will be that day.

When the students wake up the find themselves floating from the ceiling in the Great Hall. The Headmaster questions them, once they finally got down, they didn't know where, or how but they all agreed that a man named Erik was the cause of their situation. But as no real harm was done there would be no punishment. Well, that and they had no clue who this 'Erik' was.

Potions was almost a disaster. It was there he made his biggest slip up. Snape was antagonizing him as always, the Slytherins were silently jeering at him and his friends exchanged worried looks behind his back.

So what is a boy to do when his least-loved professor is picking on him but to fanaticize about his professor to help control his feelings? And it works but...this professor knows leglemency and is curious about his suddenly clear face. So what is a professor to do with this wild curiosity controlling his emotions but to see the cause for himself?

A strange scene is clear to the both of them. Harry, face twisted in anger, eyes wild, hair displaced from it's carefully gelled spot, strangling his infuriating professor high above a stage with girls prancing around with sheep. His professor's face turns puce as his hands claw at the rope around his neck.

A strange pulling sensation tells Snape this is an altered memory from the boy.

When the scene vanishes Snape looks at his student with a strange glint in his eyes that is returned ten-fold by his student but he knows he won't get a rise out of the boy today.

Thankfully for Harry, Snape couldn't, or wouldn't, let himself, piece the puzzle together.

That night the invisibility cloak is put to use again. The shadow is waiting this time a little closer to the tower.

Hermione and Ron pair together in most classes so Harry has to find a new partner. Thankfully the shadow is more then welcome to help out when they share classes. But once Ron and Hermione realize they can get away without Harry, consciously or subconsciously, they ditch him all the time to practice. So he finds himself spending more and more time with the shadow besides the time they sneak out.

September quickly turns to October and rehearsals go from once a week to every other day. A dress rehearsal is set for the Saturday before their play and Ron and Hermione drag Harry along ignoring all his protests.

"Come on Harry! This will be the first time we do the whole thing! And in costume at that! It'll be great! Besides we need to practice performing in front of people other then the teachers! I'm sure Dumbledore won't mind!" Hermione says dragging him up from his Potions Essay that was due the next day. He looked around for help but everyone else was conveniently busy. His normal savior in these situations, Ginny, couldn't rescue him because she was in the infirmary with a mild cold, she had to stay there if she wanted to be well enough for the real play in a few days time. He quickly waves his wand at his book and essay making them shrink and he summons them just before Hermione closes the door behind him.

The walk to the Great Hall, where practices were being held, was filled with Hermione chatting about this or that. The only thing that really got on his nerves: It all had to do with the play.

Harry diligently scratches on his piece of parchment at his own transfigured desk, hardly paying attention to what was going on before him. He flips to a page in the textbook double-checking a fact before returning to his work. He can feel several people glare at him as he blatantly ignores all the HARD work they were doing. Really, it wasn't his choice to be here, they could all go blame Hermione for dragging him there. He did have better things to do, than to listen to a bunch of off-key adolescents botch a wonderful play.

At Draco's first note Harry quickly conjures some earplugs before stuffing his ears. Draco glares but continues on, singing louder. Harry winces and sets up a silencing ward around his desk, reading in the library did have its uses. Especially if you were trying to work in a room full of squeaky voiced adolescents.

Snape watches in mild distain as Potter plugs his ears and then wards his area to silence. Why was he here if he didn't want to be here? The spoilt brat gets everything he wants, and even what he doesn't want, he thinks with a sneer. He goes to approach the brat when Draco does his job for him.

"POTTER! If you think I'm so bad I'd like to see you do better!" He yells after entering Potter's warded area.

"Is that a challenge?" He asks not looking up from a book...his potions book! The nerve of that brat, he should've had that done two days ago when it was assigned!

"Yeah. I want to see you do better then me!"

"Fine. Which scene?" He asks Draco thrusts a script at him and Harry glances at it before walking to the stage.

Harry was disturbed from his peaceful studying by Draco demanding a challenge. Sensing only those mildly or severely annoyed with his composure, he sighs.

"Fine which scene?" He asks and in response Malfoy shoves a script under his nose. He grabs it and skims the words before setting it down and walking to the stage. Luckily for him it was the Mirror scene.

Ron and Hermione share a glance obviously wondering if he could do it.

"Ron you and Hermione can start just after the Little Lottie bit, ok? It'll help me get ready." He says moving to stand behind the mirror.

"You must change, I must get my hat. Two minuets - Little Lottie," Ron says rushing out of the room closing the door behind him.

"Roul!" Hermione says making to get up to go after him. She sits back down and picks up her hand mirror. "Things have changed, Roul..." She whispers to herself.

After the perfect pause Harry picks up.

"Insolent boy! This slave of fashion," he sings his voice deeper and smoother then any would have thought possible. "Basking in your glory. Ignorant fool!" He says his voice carrying distain. "This brave young suitor, sharing in my triumph!" And his voice transforms her like Draco's never could. She is no longer Hermione Granger fifth year Hogwarts student acting in the school play, she is Christine Daee dancer, singer, actor, now very nervous as her Angel will be angry with her about Roul.

"Angel I hear you! Speak I listen...stay by my side guide me! Angel my soul was weak forgive me...enter at last master!" She sings nervously spell bound. She wrings her hands pacing back and forth trying to find where the voice is coming from and if he'll forgive her transgression.

"Flattering child you shall know me, see why in shadow I hide, look at your face in the mirror, I am there inside!" He sings his voice becoming light and feathery. His shape slowly becomes discernable in her glowing full-length mirror.

"Angel of music guide and guardian. Grant to me your glory! Angel of Music hide no longer! Come to me strange angel!"

"I am your angel...come to me Angel of Music," he sings his voice becoming hypnotic. She follows his commands without a thought.

"Whose is that voice? Who is that in there?" Ron asks nervously worried.

"I am your Angel of Music...come to me Angel of Music," Harry sings as the mirror swings open and Hermione steps through taking his outstretched hand.

"Christine! Angel!" Ron calls banging on her door. The Mirror-door closes and the door unlocks. Ron tires the handle and rushes in only to find the room empty.

Hermione stands hypnotized eyes unblinking and her mouth hanging open. There is silence and then Ron walks to the other side of the mirror and slaps Harry, in his Phantom guise, on the back of the head.

"That's for telling us you couldn't sing you prat!" He says fondly.

"Sorry Ron. I just really didn't want to have to do this." He says with a sheepish smile before letting go of Hermione's hand. Hermione snaps out of it and slaps Harry.

"That's for telling me you couldn't sing you Prat!" She says with anger. The room laughs. Hermione stands confused.

"I just said that Hermione! With the hitting him and all!" Ron says with a laugh. Harry moans.

"I'm just loosing brain cells today aren't I?" He asks sarcastically grabbing his cheek.

"Since when did you have any Potter?" Draco asks sarcastically, awed and slightly angry at the performance.

"Since I denied being put into Slytherin with you Malfoy." Harry says smirking at his rival. He ignores everyone's gob smacked expressions before he goes back to his desk to finish his essay.

"So Harry, what's with you and Susan Bones?" Ron asks the next morning at breakfast. Whispers surround them about the performance last night rumors spreading like wildfire. Several people had already come up to him to ask if he really had been almost put in Slytherin, which he responded to with a laugh and a nod.

"What do you mean 'what's up with you and Susan Bones'? We've just been hanging out. With you and Hermione gone all day practicing and doing Merlin knows what else, what am I supposed to do? Be bored all day?" Hermione had the grace to look sheepish while Ron just slid him a smile and a wink. Harry rolled his eyes at them and continued eating.

"So, Potty likes Bones is that it?" Malfoy asks once Susan came over to get Harry to study. Harry looks at Susan and they both laugh.

"Oh can you imagine it? The Ghost and the Prima Donna?"

"I prefer the term Phantom, Miss Carlotta." He says using the voice he used the night before.

"What are you two going on about?" Malfoy asks looking back and forth between them.

"Your role is silent, toad!" He says as Susan says says:

"Go now. Go now and leave me!" They both laugh at their switch of roles.

"How do you know those lines?" Draco asks beginning to regret bothering them with how confusing they were being.

"Out damned spot." Susan say with a laugh waving at Draco.

"A rose by any other name would smell as sweet. Or in Malfoy's case, stinky." Harry says laughing. Harry smirks and winks at Snape's shocked look, it was always good to confuse and/or shock the greasy git.

Draco stands confused wondering what in Merlin's name was going on. Hermione is curious and confused, those quotes were from two different plays, what were they talking about? Ron is just plain old confused. Snape shakes his head picking up on the under conversation, but how did they know the Arts? And for once he wasn't talking about anything Dark.

The day of their play came quickly. There was to be a rehearsal for those who wanted to attend in the morning and then lunch, when family would arrive, and finally the play itself out on the quidditch pitch, which had been charmed and transfigured to hold all the people and the stage. But the day itself passed slowly for most students.

To help pass the time Harry and Susan met in the Library to catch up on homework. Sooner then they could believe the morning passed and it was time for Lunch. The two quickly made their way to the Great Hall, which had been rearranged to fit the parents as well.

Sadly the play was, as Harry predicted, a laughing stock. Harry fell asleep before the mirror scene and he wasn't the only one. God he loves his friends, but the actors didn't have any feeling, no emotions. They were just standing on stage blurting out the lines. The only one two who were halfway decent were Ginny, as Mme Carlotta, and Susan, as Mme Giry.

Still, he was a good sport and clapped at the end but he couldn't help notice that the only tears in eyes were those of sleep.

The day after the play passed even faster then anyone expected. So finally after almost two months of anticipation the Hogwarts group could finally, FINALLY, see the professionals. Sadly Filtch had to stay behind with a few students who couldn't get their parents permission to go. Harry was one of them; really did you expect Vernon to do him any favors?

The students were all chattering excitedly as they took the portkey to the Opera House. Some were hoping this performance would be as good as the one they watched the other day, others wondering if they did a good enough job, and still others, wondering if this would be any better than the school play.

"Professor Snape?" A man in Opera attendant attire questions standing in front of the sallow skinned professor.

"Yes?" He hisses out as his eyes narrow.

"Please follow me." He says gesturing to the upper levels. Snape raises an eyebrow at the Headmaster who shrugs with a confused twinkle in his eye. Seeing no reason to refuse the man Snape follows him to the upper levels and soon finds himself in Box 5. He raises a brow in a silent inquiry.

"There was a request from one of the actors. You were to be seated here. If you look directly across the audience and below you will see the Hogwarts group." And with a bow he leaves Snape alone in the box. Snape was silently relieved. He had a whole box to himself. He knew he was going to need it. After all HE knew what to expect from this group of actors.

It wouldn't do for some student to see their meanest professor break down and Cry now would it?

The attendant bows and once out of hearing range snickers at the look on the Professors face.

"No doubt he's going to be watching the play trying to figure out who gave him such a privilege." A voice says from behind him.

"Little does he know it was the attendant who requested it." He says with a smile, dropping his glamour of the man behind him.

"Don't you have an outfit to be getting into?" The voice questions.

"You know it's not needed right away." He says leisurely walking to the hidden passage to get back stage.

"But the Makeup artists are throwing a fit that the Phantom can't be found. You know what they'll do if you don't get down there soon." He winces at that.

"Good point. Au Revoir, Monsieur Manager."

"Break a leg, Erik."

"No thanks."

"Figuratively, not literally."

"Ok then. Thanks!" He says with a cheeky smile.

"Erik, Erik, Erik...What am I going to do with you?" The Manager questions before returning to seat guests.

Back at the castle, and though students and Filtch were oblivious:

Harry Potter was nowhere to be found.

"Bravi, Bravi, Bravissimi..." It was only a short part but immediately Ginny recognized the voice. It was the one from her lessons...Her phantom was THE phantom?

Sadly even after the Mirror scene no one would completely piece it together. Except Snape but he would push it off, again, as coincidence.

"You alone can make my song take flight-it's over now the music of the night~!" The Phantom sings looking longingly after Christine. He lets a tear fall before he stands and moves towards his throne. He puts his cloak on and takes his place. Meg and the Mob approach. With a flash he disappears leaving his mask behind. Meg approaches and picks up his mask before looking around.

The audience is silent for a moment collecting their thoughts or in some cases (coughSnape'scough) gathering their composure. Then almost as one they begin clapping and whistling wildly. The cast walks out and they link hands the Phantom in the center with Roul and Christine on either side. As one they bow to a standing ovation.

After the show the Manager went to collect the Hogwarts group.

"He has asked that you meet with them back stage. You may ask questions and make comments there. Please follow me." The Manager says smiling at Professor Snape's red-rimmed eyes. The students who didn't want to continue on were given the portkey and sent back to the castle where Filtch met them and sent them to bed.

"Just who is it?" Dumbledore asks with a smile.

"Ah, it is not my place to tell." He says never turning around. "Are you decent?" He calls jokingly before he opens the door. They hear a few titters, as the door swings open. The back stage area was just as big, if not bigger then the stage itself.

There was a flurry of activity. The few students who stayed behind were immediately overwhelmed with all that was going on. But the Manager brought their attention back to him.

"We're getting ready for our final performance tomorrow. Soon we'll be working on another play altogether." He says with a smile. "ALRIGHT EVERYONE!" He yells calling for attention. All the activity stops. "This is what remains of the Hogwarts group. Erik was the one who suggested inviting them so blame him for the attention!" He says before a lasso is thrown around his neck. He laughs nervously.

The Phantom steps out from the shadows. "What has Erik told you about blaming things on Erik?" He asks tugging jokingly on the rope.

"Uhm...not to?" The Manager states as a question. Erik lets the rope go and it magically returns to its former position. The Manager slowly backs off muttering about how giving the kid lasso lessons were a BAD idea.

"Welcome." He says looking over the few students and teachers who stayed. They stand there in an awkward silence, well, awkward for the students and teachers.

"Good Job." Snape says surprising everyone except the Phantom.

"Erik thanks you Professor Snape." The Phantom says leading the group over to his dressing rooms. "Have you any questions? Erik is sure there's a reason why so many of you stayed behind."

"You were the one to give me lessons?"

"Was that a statement, Miss Weasley?" He asks lounging in his chair.

"Who are you?" Dumbledore asks suspiciously.

"I am Erik." He says with a frown. "I am known by many names but for now I am Erik." He answers with a nod.

"Hey Erik! Don't hog the students! We all wanna see what their questions are." The person who played Madam Giry says with a laugh. "You're so selfish!" but the tone tells them all she was kidding.

"Alright, Those of you who have no business with Erik may leave. Bother someone else. You have an hour." He says after taking a sip of water.

"Why did I get to sit in Box 5?" Snape asks knowing it was this person who requested it.

"You sat in Box 5?" Everyone questions. "But it was empty!"

"Box 5 was charmed by Erik to look empty." Erik says with a smirk. "Professor Snape needed his space and Erik knew he'd appreciate the sentiment."

The questions continue and sooner rather then later Mme Carlotta walks in with a wide smile wondering if anyone would recognize her.

"They still haven't figured you out Erik?" She asks with a smile.

"They will not give up on learning Erik's secrets. Erik is getting annoyed." He says with a frown. She starts.

"Don't do anything too drastic."

"Erik was thinking of banishing them from the room. Erik would do no worse to guests he asked for." He says seriously with an evil smirk. Dumbledore and Snape pale.

"Oh, just don't do like last time and...well, I wouldn't want to give you any ideas now would I?" She questions with a shake of the head.

"Erik knows their hour is almost up. Erik will try to be patient but all know patience is not something Erik has learned." He says turning from the two men and Carlotta.

At that point Carlotta and Dumbledore get the point and leave. Snape sits staring at the man whom he has come to admire.

"You are truly magnificent on stage." Snape says hesitantly. Erik smiles knowing compliments are not given easily from this man.

"Erik on stage is similar to Professor Snape in a Potions Lab." He says turning to face him. Snape flushes at the praise.

"But you...you make the audience believe. While they're there, there is no doubt that what you sing is true. You enhance the other Actors, you bring them to life-"

"If Erik wanted special treatment he would ask for it." He says looking the man in the eyes. "Erik asks for nothing other then to be treated like a normal person." Snape sees the truth in that statement and sits in chagrin. "Erik knows that if Professor Snape knew who Erik was, Professor Snape would not sit so contentedly to chat with Erik."

"But who are you-"

"All Hogwarts Students and Staff please report to the stage!" The Manager calls.

"And that is Erik's cue. Come we must return, those two fools who are in charge will be missing you." He says twisting a line to fit his situation.

"Erik...who are you?"

"Erik is Erik." He says standing and walking to the door.

"There you two are." The Manager says smiling at Erik. "I'm proud of you. You managed not to kill him."

"Erik believes you are the Manager. Erik manages nothing but his own self...not even that sometimes." He says frowning before turning to his dressing room.

"Well, it was good to see you all. I'm sorry Erik is in such a mood. He normally snaps out of his moods before now... I hope you all learned something today."

"Don't piss off that Erik guy." Someone calls which starts the group laughing.

"You'd better hope he didn't hear you...not when he's in that mood."

"Erik hears all." He calls with a cold laugh. The kid who yelled gulps in fear.

"Well, off you get!" The Manager says making sure they take the portkey safely.

Erik sits in front of his mirror before taking off the full mask. He wipes his face off and quickly changes his clothes after using a cleaning and cooling charm.

"Why were you in such a mood?" The Manager asks from his door.

"They'd never believe it was me...that or they'd try and start something. It's better if they don't know."

"Ah, that of course explains it." Susan says with a smile from behind the Manager.

Bright green eyes stare into the mirror and a grin forms on his lips. "If only they knew." He whispers just loud enough for the two at the door to hear. He laughs lightly letting his eyes travel up to the lightning bolt scar in plain view on his forehead.

~*~* END *~*~

AN: alright, so I originally thought of this idea while watching the movie. Imagine how surprised (in a good, happy way) I was to find I wasn't the first to think of it. If it wasn't clear Madame Carlotta in the MMOT was Susan Bones. Let me know if anything is confusing. It was fun to write. Lemme know if you like it!


End file.
